


You'll Never Be Alone

by solartsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Bassist Kageyama, Childhood Friends, Drummer Tsukishima, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Guitarist Yamaguchi, M/M, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Singer Hinata, Smut, Sweet, Volleyball, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solartsukki/pseuds/solartsukki
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, childhood best friends, reunite years later at a party, spontaneously joining an amateur rock band and reconnecting over their shared passion for music. They have a lot of lost time to make up for, yet their differences cause conflict between the two.(This is after the time-skip, all characters are aged up and legally adults and within the age of consent!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This work will include side ships!  
> This work will contain smut, fluff, angst, mutual pining, curse words.

Yamaguchi sighed as he entered the house, people crowded at the door, chatting away and dancing clumsily. Their drinks spilled onto the floor, Yamaguchi grimacing with every step he took, his shoes slightly sticking to the floor. He pushed past all of the people and made his way to the kitchen, searching for a drink. Open cups made him uneasy, so he searched for a sealed beer bottle instead, eventually finding some. 

He popped it open using the edge of the counter, sipping on it as he wandered off from the kitchen, looking around the large mansion. Loud music shook the walls, coming from the large living room where most of the partygoers were. He wandered through the halls, the sound of the music becoming muffled. He saw a door to the backyard, seeing less amounts of people there. He pushed open the sliding door and stepped outside, getting a breath of fresh air. 

He saw two guys bickering over by the large willow tree, both of them sitting and leaning against the trunk. He thought the sight was amusing. One with orange hair seemed to look shocked and eager to explain his thoughts, while the other with dark hair was facepalming, looking stressed out. 

Yamaguchi sighed and sat on the swinging seat, sipping his beer. He might go back inside later to dance a bit, but for now he wanted to just relax and drink to give himself a nice buzz. The two that were underneath the tree finally calmed down, leaning over a notebook that had seen better days, sketches etched into the cover and colourful washi tape writing out, "The Mighty Crows Songbook." Yamaguchi smiled softly, the two seemed to be a unique pair, having a shared dream of becoming a band. 

He looked away and up at the stars, seeing them twinkle in the dark sky. They were too close to the city to see all of the stars, but if he focused hard enough, he could just barely see the outline of the milky way stretching across the night sky. 

"Hey, you!" A high pitched voice spoke up. Yamaguchi looked over, seeing the orange-headed boy pointing at him. 

"M-Me?" He asked. 

The boy nodded, waving him over. Yamaguchi reluctantly got up, walking over to them and sitting down in front of the two. 

"I'm Hinata! This is Kageyama." The orange-haired boy said with a smile. 

Yamaguchi shyly returned the smile, waving. "I'm Yamaguchi." He replied. 

Kageyama spoke up, clearing his throat. "Do you play any instruments or sing?" He asked. 

"U-Uh.. why do you ask?" Yamaguchi questioned. 

"Well, you look like you would, you look like a rock punk." Hinata stated. 

"Boke, Hinata, boke! Don't say weird stuff like that." Kageyama scoffed, smacking the smaller upside the head. Hinata frowned, rubbing the spot where he was smacked. 

Yamaguchi laughed softly, shaking his head. "It's fine, I actually do. I play electric guitar and I like to sing." Yamaguchi explained.

Hinata gasped, clapping his hands together excitedly. "That's perfect! Do you want to join our band?? It's just us two, we don't have enough people!" Hinata said. 

Yamaguchi looked between the two of them, seeing their expectant eyes. He felt sympathetic for them, they had a dream, and looked so desperate. "You know what... why not? I think it'd be fun." Yamaguchi said with a smile. 

Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise, Hinata's face breaking out into a large grin. "Yay! Thank you so much Yamaguchi! We're going to become such good friends!" Hinata said.

After discussing about the band for awhile and getting each others numbers, Yamaguchi left to go inside and dance. He made his way through the halls, multiple couples making out against the wall. He found his way to the living room, LED and strobe lights flashing wildly. The room was dim and dark besides the lights, setting a hazy mood. Yamaguchi began swaying to the music, dancing like no one was watching, his hips moving with the beat. He was enjoying himself, the colourful lights that shone on his face warmed him and illuminated his pretty features. He felt as if someone was watching him, slowly opening his eyes and making eye contact with a tall, blonde guy with glasses. He blushed a bit, something about the guy was so familiar to him. The blonde's eyes widened ever so slightly, walking over. Yamaguchi gulped, watching curiously as the blonde stared down at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yamaguchi?" He asked, his voice smooth and deep. 

The shorter tilted his head in confusion, before it suddenly clicked in his head. He gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Tsukki?!" He asked, the guy nodding quickly. "O-Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever!" He said, quickly wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Tsukkishima wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him back with a soft laugh. "Long time no see." He murmured. 

Yamaguchi smiled and pulled away, his eyes scanning over the taller. "Wow, you're still so tall, I'm surprised you grew even more!" He said. 

Tsukkishima nodded, smiling. "I immediately recognised you by your freckles." Tsukki stated. 

Yamaguchi laughed softly, blushing a bit. "Um, do you wanna talk somewhere that's more quiet and less crowded?" Yamaguchi asked. 

Tsukki nodded, following him as Yamaguchi led him out of the living room. They briefly stopped by the kitchen to grab some drinks before heading out into the backyard again. A random couple had occupied the swing seat so Yamaguchi just leaned against the wall, Tsukki standing in front of him. "I can't believe we ran into each other like this, I thought I would never see you again after moving." Yamaguchi said with a soft laugh. 

Tsukki hummed, sipping from his drink. "I know, I did not expect to run into you any time soon. But here you are." He murmured, his eyes flickering around Yamaguchi's face. 

The shorter blushed softly, biting his lip. "How have you been? Do you work?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"I've been okay, I recently got a job at a museum." Tsukki said. 

"Oh really? I could see you doing that, you were obsessed with dinosaurs as a kid." Yamaguchi giggled. 

Tsukki rolled his eyes, smiling. "What about you?" Tsukki asked. 

"I work for a large electronics company in the development department." He replied. 

"Oh, wow. That's impressive." Tsukki said. 

Yamaguchi laughed, shaking his head. "So, are you seeing anyone?" Yamaguchi shyly asked, looking up at him. 

"Ah, no. I haven't really had my eyes on anyone for a long time." Tsukki said, looking into his eyes. 

Yamaguchi blushed, staring back at him. "M-Me neither." He said softly, the both of them trapped in each others gaze.

"Yamaguchi!!" Hinata shouted from the left, causing the both of them to snap out of their gaze and blush, looking over. Hinata was skipping over, tugging Kageyama behind him. 

"What's up Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked, sipping his beer to try and calm himself down, his heart was racing for some reason. 

"Who's your friend?" Hinata asked, still clutching onto Kageyama's arm, the dark haired boy just grumbling in annoyance. 

"Oh, this is Tsukkishima." He smiled, motioning toward the blonde. "We were childhood friends." He added. 

"Oh cool! Can he sing too??" Hinata asked. 

Tsukki furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head. "Sing?" He asked. 

Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "These two created a band, and asked me to join. They're still scouting for more members." Yamaguchi explained. 

"Oh. I don't sing." Tsukki muttered. 

"Yes you do!" Yamaguchi said. Tsukki looked over at him, his ears tinging red as he shook his head. "He's lying, he doesn't like singing, but he's good at it." Yamaguchi said playfully. Tsukki became flustered, scoffing. Yamaguchi looked over at him with a smile. "Do you still play the drums?" He asked him, hearing an audible gasp from Hinata. Tsukki glared at Yamaguchi, his cheeks turning pink. The shorter giggled and nudged him. Tsukki sighed, annoyed. 

"Yes, I still play drums." He mumbled. Kageyama smirked, Hinata bubbling with excitement. 

"Tsukki, you should join!" Yamaguchi encouraged. 

"No." Tsukki deadpanned. 

"Please?? Pretty please??" Yamaguchi asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

"No." Tsukki said again. 

Yamaguchi grabbed his hand, tugging on it. "We just got to see each other again! We can get close again and have so much fun together if we played in a band! Please, Tsukki, for me??" Yamaguchi asked, giving him puppy eyes. 

Tsukki looked down at him, sighing heavily. He couldn't resist Yamaguchi's adorable puppy eyes. "Fine." He muttered. "Yay! You won't regret it."


End file.
